Love is magic
by MissPepe1993
Summary: HP/DM slash story. It's happening back in 1999., in England, ofc. Read the rest of it if you don't like shashy stuff, don't. simple thing . i said that i would not change this summary, but rules are arleady written on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

_**Midnight in his Manor...**_

London. 4th June of 1999. It was rainy, dark night. Nobody didn't even think of going out, because the wind was blowing strongly. Strange thing, some would say, because it was almost summer. But, London has never been warm and sunny place. Well, almost never. Because, if you're happy and satisfied, not even a rain will ruin your day. Everything seem to be sunny and shiny. And people seem so kind, even if they weren't so.

In cosy, small apartment in the subburb, lived 19-year-old young man. His wild black hair was covering a scar on his forehead. And his courious green, eyes were "smiling" behind round-shaped glasses. Yes, that was Harry Potter, once known as "The Boy Who Lived". But, since the Dark Lord's fall (2 years ago), nobody talks or writes about him. Because he doesn't want to be famous. He never did.

"I know I ruined his life! I don't want any fame, I just want to see him again", he thought and almost cried. Of course, he wasn't thinking about Dark Lord, the monster that had killed his parents, but about his secret love. Draco Malfoy. Draco was a Death Eater, and when Harry defeated Voldemort, Draco's mother killed herself and his father moved to France. He left Draco alone, pennyless... And tomorrow will be his 19th birthday. Harry couldn't possible believe that he'd spent his birthday all by himself, abandoned, in his big and cold castle. All alone...  
"Maybe I should visit him!" Harry said out loud.

* * *

A few minutes later Harry arrived to Draco's home. On the giant, iron gate was written: _Malfoy Manor_. Harry sighed and opened it. The luxurious park was flawless, Malfoys were perfectionists. Harry was careful, he looked left and right, and finally came in front of the sumptuous castle made of white marble. Harry sighed again and slowly knocked.

"Who is it?" he heard calm, familiar voice.

"It's me, Draco", he answered in temptation, "Open the door, please. I want to talk to you..."

"Why should I do that?! Get out of my home! Leave me alone!" Draco said immediately. But, Harry never gives up:

"Do you really want to be alone? Isn't any guest better than no guest at all?"

Then, he heard steps at the other side of door. After that, the door opened. And Draco was standing behide them - dressed in black robe made of silk. His blonde hair was as long as his father's, and he was as slim as he always was. His pose was so elegant and breath-taking, simply divine. But, his eyes didn't seem to be insolent and proud anymore, but sad and even tired. Like he was already an old man. That surprised Harry, he didn't want to see Draco sad. He wanted to make him happy.

"Come in. I was just drinking champagne, 200 years old one. Do you want to join me?" he smiled, but he was still sad.

"Of course. Please, forgive me! I didn't want to ruin your life. I was just..."

"I had forgiven you long before you came to apologize, Potter. Dark Lord would have killed me if you hadn't destoy him. Thank you, _I_ need to apologize. _I_ was the bad one, but I didn't want it to be!"

Harry waved his head and replyed:

"You weren't bad, Draco. I think of you as a victim."

Draco gave him a glass of champagne. Harry tasted it and said:

"It's delicious! Erm... Do you live here all alone?"

"Yes. I miss my previous life. With friends, parents. And with _you_... Harry..."

Harry almost chocked when he heard that. The delightful smile played on his face. That was a dream-come-true for him! He looked Draco in his bright eyes. Was he joking? No, of course not, his eyes were too sincere, Harry could see it. He couldn't resist, and he approached to Draco with the smile on his face. They could hear the old clock - it was already midnight.

"Happy Birthday", said Harry tenderly, and smiled.

Draco came closer to him and kissed him gently. Harry could feel his fresh, minty breath, tip of his tongue and soft lips. He touched Draco's blonde, almost white hair and hugged him passionately. Draco started kissing his neck, then just stopped for a moment, and said:

"Let's go to my room, shall we?"

He was gentleman, he always was. Harry nodded, Draco held his hand and led him to his room.  
It was dark, but showy. The only light were candles with green flame. So in Slytherin-style! The lange bed with scarlett satin sheets was standing in the middle of room.

"It's beautiful!" yelled Harry. Draco smiled to him and simpy answered:

"Doesn't matter. The only thing I care about is you, _not_ my room or my material properties."

He threw himself on the bed and looked Harry deeply. Harry joined him. Draco removed his robe and showed his perfect torso. His pale skin looked even whiter because of the green flames. Harry touched his flat abdomen with his finger tips and Draco took Harry's shirt off. Harry kissed him and pull him on himself. Draco smiled, and whispered in his ear:

"I was waiting for this moment since the day I met you..."

"Tell me about it..."

Harry closed his eyes. He could feel Draco's tip of the tounge around his belly button. It was heavenly. Then Draco unbuttomed and took Harry's trousers off. Slowly, so he might feel everything. Harry was breathing deeply, he still couldn't believe what's happening.

"Draco, I lo..." but Draco shut his mouth with his elegent hand. Then he smiled and said:

"You'll tell me later, my love. Not now."

Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco's Dark Mark on his left forearm for the first time. And it looked even darker because of his pale skin. Preety odd, thought Harry, he was making love with ex-Death Eater...

* * *

A half an hour later...  
Both of them were lying on the bed. And both of them were happy and breathless.

"My father would kill me if he found out!" Draco laughed. And so did Harry.

"Yes, I bet he would!"

Harry held Draco's hip and said:

"I love you, Draco. More than anything in the world. I would give up my life for you, I want you to know that..."

"Yes, I know that, Harry. I feel the same..."

Draco sat on Harry's legs and he was above him. Then he bent and kissed him again. Harry wanted to make this moment eternal, he didn't want to get out of Draco's room and, even worse, of his house. He didn't want to stop being with him, or not to feel his breath again. The Dark Lord is not here any more, but it was still wrong. Harry was engageed to Ginny, his best friend's sister, but he didn't love her. He never did. And Draco's friends wouldn't be too happy either if they saw them. He knew that Draco had a fiancee, too. She was from rich and pureblood family, but Draco didn't love her either.

But there were loads of people who didn't approve them together...

"Would you leave me if somebody told you to?" asked Harry, with hope, of course.

"No, certanly not. Why are you asking me that? I will never leave you, unless if you want me to..."

"Why would I want you to?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask, then?"

"Because of your father. What if he would want to split us up??"

"I don't care. He is way to protective. But, I'm not a child anymore...

"Yes, I can see that", Harry laughed. Draco looked him with a smile and continued:

"... and nobody can tell me what to do. We'll run awai if we must, Harry. I promise, I won't leave you."

"Okay. Thank you, my love. Thank you so much..."

Harry had a strange feeling that something bad would come. He didn't know why. That's why he asked Draco about leaving him. But' he couldn't imagine his life without him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Because of you**_

Harry was coming to Draco's home almost every day. He told Ginny he'd had so much work to do. How could she believe him so easily - Harry was an auror, and there hadn't been many dark wizards since Lord Voldemort died. Seemed that Harry was a good lier. And Ginny stayed home, not wondering where Harry could have been. And her fiancee had an affair with his ex-worst-enemy.  
Draco became happier. He was not thinking about the money or his father. However, Harry knew that was hard for him. Draco had never lived without Lucius' support and fortune. But, Why had Lucius left?

"I know what are you thinking about, Harry. Have you forgot that Bellatrix thought me _Legillimence_?" noticed his lover.

"Erm, sorry, but I can't help myself. Why have you father left you, Draco?" asked Harry.

"He haven't _left_ me. He was a murderer. You see, if he hadn't escaped, he would have ended up in Azkaban. My father... was a criminal."

"O.K., but what have you done? I know it sounds awful, but, darling - you were criminal, too!"

"I know that, it's not awful, but the true", Draco sighed, "I faked my own death. Nobody knows i'm alive, exept you and my father. My friends, my ex-_colleuges - _nobody. That's why I can't find any job. People would recognise me. But, Harry, please believe me, I did not want to be a murderer. I was a monster. But, for the whole time of hiding, I was thinking about you."

"You weren't a monster. You were forced to do that, don't you understand? You would've been monster only if you had _wanted_ to kill."

"Whatever, that doesn't make any differences. Killing people is a crime - no matter if my victims were muggles. I diserve lifetime in prison. And yes, I do - don't even think about saying the opposite. The only problem about it is - I'm definetely _not_ going to make right. Again."

"This won't be right. You were _16_ years old. _16_, Draco! Practically, you were a child. And that changes everything. Vol... sorry, I know you can't hear his name - he forced you easier because you were shocked about loads of things - your father ended up in prison and your family was ashamed, Bellatrix was cruel to you, and it was up to you - your father's job. That seems preety hard for a teenager."

"It _was_ hard. That's why I cried, all alone. I wanted to kill myself, Harry. But, I couldn't... I couldn't cry anymore either, because it was weakness in my father's eyes."

"But you don't have to cry anymore, my love. I'm here with you now", Harry hugged him.

Draco was so vulnerable and sad. Still, he looked perfect in Harry's eyes. How could anybody ever hurt him? Harry wanted to hold him just for a minute. To feel his smooth, pale skin, and kiss his lips tenderly. He could imagine it, two of them together forever. Without any difficulties ot threats... It would be like a dream, but he knew it won't come true. But, they will keep trying.  
Harry was just staring at him, saw that Draco bit his lower lip, looking at his glossy eyes which were shining because of moonlight that was lightning through the window. Draco was, though, looking through the same window, but Harry couldn't see what was his lover looking at.

"What is it?" he asked him and hugged him from the back.

"Nothing", Draco smiled and kissed his cheek, "I was just thinking - my father will come home soon, what would he do if he found you in my home?"

"Hmmm... I don't care, as long as I'm able to hold you", said Harry, "But, would you tell him soon?"

"I don't know if I'm ready yet. You know why, well... you've met my father."

"Indeed. But, you'll have to tell him one day. Do you want me by your side?"

"Yes, of course I do. Everything is easier when you're with me, Harry."

And Harry pulled Draco toward him. Both of them smiled and one moment later - they ended up in bed. Again. And everytime was better, different. Draco did incredible things, that was proove that he was not stuck-up little brat. Every single touch of his fingers or tongue was gentle, yet full of passion. His kisses were perfect, irresistible. His voice was velvety, even if he was screaming of enjoinment. And Harry loved that. That ment he was good in bed. And giving Draco a few moments of orgasm was the most beautiful satisfaction for him. Especially when Draco was joyless. After sex he felt regenerated. Harry could see it, it was so obvious, Draco always lay breathless with a smile full of relief. His eyes were happy, too.

"Oh... You always know what I need. That was better than anything, Harry. You're the best lover I have _ever_ had!" he said, without thinking.

"What do you mean? How much lovers have you had?" Harry was surprised.

"Um... never mind", his lover smiled, nervous.

"No, tell me, I want to know", Harry was persuative.

"I'll tell you later. Please, let it go. For now. I'm... not ready yet. I'm sorry, but I've done so many mistakes in my life and I don't want to face them yet."

Harry nodded, but he was very curious person. We really wanted to know about his lovers. Who might it be? Maybe Pansy? No, of course not - Draco would have boast a lot if he had a female lover. So, his paramours must have been - men. Adult men, because Lucius would quickly find out if Draco was with his coeval. Harry was thinking about it for couple of seconds and didn't come to any conclusions. Who were them? How many of them had actually have _sex_ with Draco? All of them? Maybe so...

The sound of knockink on the front door interrupted him. Draco jumped out of the bed and dressed his robe as fast as he can. With silent steps he approached the door and opened them. And the person behind the door was a tall and slim, blonde-haired man with elegant walking stick, upright, with proud look. Draco smiled and greeted with a nervous tone:

"Hello, father..."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy looked him gloomy and entered. Draco closed the door. His father sat on leather sofa, took his coat off and asked his only son:

"Hello, Draco. Why are you so... scared? What is it?"

"Nothing!" Draco tried to be calm, "Erm... I haven't ecspected you yet, I was... sleeping."

Harry smiled under his voice when he heard that. Lucius wasn't able to see him, but Harry was. He could see Draco's _not_-calm smile and his father's qouestionable looks. Like he knew what had happened before he arrived. Preety scary, his father didn't seem nice or kind, no - his grey eyes always looked sceptic, and Harry knew that he'd never trusted Draco. Never, especially when his son was talking with his fake non-chalancy. So, how to lie then? Lucius was extremly good at reading people - that's why he was excellent Death Eater.

"Son, you can tell me anything. You always keep secrets from me - why? I'm a good father, am I not?"

Hm, that was a retorical question. So, Draco just said:

"Because I'm affraid you're not gonna be proud. But, this secret has to be pronounced. Just give me a few seconds to think how to tell you..."

"Is it _that_ bad? Lucius smiled (but, that was sarcastic smile).

"Um... no, not for me. But, for you, yes, it's bad. Harry!" he called his lover over.

Harry came out, dressed in his underwear. Lucius opened his eyes more widely, in shock. Draco didn't say anything, and Harry's cheecks became red. Lucius waved his head and covered his face eith hands.

"No", he repeated, "That cannot be true. No!"

"It is. Please, mr. Malfoy, accept it. It's really important for us", Harry tried to help Draco about convincing Lucius. But, it turned even worse. Lucius laughed at him and answered:

"Did your say ¨for _us¨_? Hahaha, you really think he loves you, don't you? I feel sorry for you, I really do... Draco, don't you dare to interrupt me", he said when Draco opened mouth to tell something, "He doesn't like _anyone_, boy. Draco, I know you were sleeping with Severus Snape to make your grades and reputation even better. And I know you were 11, so young, yet so cunning. Like a snake, like a _Slytherin_."

"Oh, yes? And who tought me that?!" Draco yelled, on the verge of tears. Lucius smiled again and answer in perfectly calm voice:

"Me? You're blaming _me_ for that? I haven't force you to be... I'll not even say it out loud, you're still my son, unfortunately..."

"What?? How can you even think about it?? I've done everything just because of you! Everything - because I _knew_ you'd wanted that. But' I've never done anything to embarass you or our name. I have every right to be happy with Harry and you will not take it awai from me! Look at me - do you really think you're not responsible at all? Well, you must be crazy!"

Harry hugged him to make him feel better. Draco pressed his lips ho Harry's, with insolent look pointed at his father.

Lucius couldn't even look at them, he was still Draco's father. And there not every father would easily accept his son'd been gay. So, he just went out of the room. Draco and Harry stayed alone, and Harry was just thinking about Snape and Draco in bed - preety nasty, because Draco was only a child. But, if his father had known about that, why hadn't he done something? How could he let that happened? That was a crime, no, it was unnatural, and Harry was sure it was against Draco's will.

"Harry, listen to me very carefully. I know you want to hear it, and I have to do that if I want to be your boyfriend. Yes, I... was sleeping with professor Snape, but... it was a mistake. I was so young, and both of Snape and my father should've known that, right? It wasn't my fault, Snape actually _asked_ my father. My father _agreed_, he _let_ him do that."

Draco started to cry, Harry couldn't look at him. He kissed him gently, to make him feel better. Harry was very upset, it was all plot between Lucius and Snape! How could Lucius do that, Draco was his only son, and now he's judging him because he's with Harry, the first person he's ever loved... That was wrong, terrible, Lucius was the worst father he has ever seen.

"I was writing a diary when I was a child. Nobody knows about that, I didn't tell anyone because I've never trusted my friends or even family. But, I trust _you_. You may read it if you want."

He gave him a small book with skins made of black leather. Harry took it and gave Draco a hug. Harry started to read.

_Hogwarts, Slytherin dormitory, 10th September of 1991._  
_Well, I am happy to be Slytherin, I met a few friends, I'm only 11, so won't even try to get in Quidditch Team. Maybe next year... My potions Professor, Severus Snape, seems to like me, I don't know why. I guess he met my father. But, he's younger than him. Who cares, anyway?! Right. Um... lessons aren't hard, I don't have to study very much, I'm pure-blood, magic is in my blood. I know that, and filthy mudbloods have no right to even think about beating me in exams. I met famous Harry Potter, but he doesn't want to be my friend. Such a shame, who knows what we might become couple of years later. But, Snape always tells me that Potter is a discusting, little brat who hasn't got a clue about magic. I smiled, then, I don't know what to say..._

_Hogwarts, Slytherin Common Room, 18th October of 1991._  
_I want to kill myself. Really. My life is over. I came to class, and Snape asked me if I was able to stay after lessons to help him about something. I said yes and did what he'd asked. But... I can't write it without crying, I hope nobody will ever read this, nor my father. Snape raped me! It's hurting me, even now. Filthy bastard, I will never forgive him that. He was touching me after... sex... and he smiled, there were not signs of guilty-feelings. What should I do? I'll tell my father, Snape will definetely end up in Azkaban. I can't take all this pain anymore, I think I'll use some Poitons against pain._  
_I saw Snape later this day. He smiled and asked if I had a good time. What kind of question is that?!! I couldn't even look at him, I'll tell my father. I'm sure I will._

_Hogwarts, Quidditch Playground, 20th November of 1991._  
_I could not tell Dad, I think he wouldn't believe me even if I did tell him. I guess I'm alone in this. But, my grades are far better. Should I continue with this? Maybe it could help me, because almost everyone in school want to beat me. They say I'm insolent. So does Harry. And that hurts me the most, I think I want to be... more than Harry's friend. But, I'm not his friend either. He hates me. Snape is always looking at me, this is very hard for me. I don't have true frineds and I can't take it anymore. I just can't! I can't wait to become someone powerfull, then I could do to people whatever the hell I want. Nobody will treat me like trash, I'm a pure-blood, for God sake! I deserve respect, and I'll have it!_

"Draco, this is... terrible! I don't know what to say! I'm so sorry, my love. Sorry I haven't been there for you!", Harry said, and Draco smiled with his face wet by tears.

"No, Harry, this is not your fault. The most important is that you're here with me now. So... make me feel better!"

Harry laughed, he knew exactly what Draco ment. The kisses continued, Draco and Harry were naked in bed, and that was better than any theraphy, Draco didn't care if his father was there. But, Harry was even more turned on. Draco satisfied him oraly, nice and slow, Harry felt like he was about to expload because of orgasms. They weren't thinking about Snape anymore, it was all about them. Nothing else mathered...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not everyone has happy ending**_

Harry was sitting on a bench in park around Draco's home. Everything looked so perfect - little trees with loads of flowers, sunshine made the enviroment warm and frinedy_**. **_Draco was inside, playing piano. The music was soft and beautiful. Harry was listening, but then music stopped.

"Turn around", he heard Lucius' voice.

Harry turned and saw his face. He was furious. Harry knew why, but still - every father has to care for his child only. Not for reputation. Besides, Malfoys weren't proud family anymore - and it wasn't Draco's fault, but Lucius' only. And he must had known that. Harry smiled:

"What is it, mr. Malfoy?"

"I want you to leave. You're just making Draco more miserable", he answered with the calm tone of his voice.

"Are you sure? I mean, when I came here, Draco was all alone. On his birthday. Without family and friends. You all left him. And now... you're telling me, _me_, who's the only person that really love him, to _leave_? Are you out of your bloody mind? I'm not going anywhere! Draco doesn't want me to!"

"Well, _Potter_, I don't care what Draco wants..."

"Tell me something I don't know", whispered Harry. Lucius gave him the angry gaze and finished what he had wanted to say:

"... because this is _my_ house and _I_ don't want you here!"

"Fine, whatever you want, _your highness_. I'm going. But Draco is coming with me!"

Harry saw Draco behind his father. His face was sad, and his eyes were full of tears. Like a little child whose parents have to go to work and he must stay home alone. Why is he sad again?

"Draco, my love, what is it?" Harry went close to him and tried to hug him. But Draco moved and said slowly:

"Harry, I... I can't come with you. I must not leave my home. People will see me, you know that! And... we shouldn't say other people about us. Noone should know!"

"Why?" Harry asked him and raised his eyebrows, "Don't believe what your father said. It's a lie. He is just using you, and sees you just as his heir."

"Maybe", replied Draco and looked at floor, "But if I leave with you... I will lose my fortune."

Lucius smiled, but Draco couldn't even look at Harry. Harry couldn't believe his ears! Draco had said only yesterday that money and fortune isn't important. He'd said that. He'd meant that! Why was he talking just like his father? Was he really that shifty? That _shallow_? He tried to convince him, maybe it would work:

"So what? Who cares about the money? I love you, Draco! There is nothing that can take me away from you!"

Draco didn't say anything. he couldn't. Harry noticed that his face was really pale. Like he was tortured. He looked at Lucius and screamed:

"What have you done to him?"

"Nothing", shrugged Lucius, "Apsolutely nothing. Draco realized that people cannot live from love only. They _need_ money. Draco had fiancee and when they get married they will live happy and swim in cash. You can't offer him that. You're an auror and now you don't have enough money for both of you!"

"It's true, Harry", said Draco, "We both know he can't be happy forever. We just can't. You will be happy with your wife and... you have to forget me."

"Draco... don't even say that. Why do you care about that? I can't live without you."

"Well, you'll have to", Draco shrugged, just like his father, "I can't risk. I may be prisoner in my own house, but still - I'll have family and... and I can't have one with you, Harry."

Harry looked at Draco - he sounded like he meant that. Harry said:

"OK then, if you don't want to be happy."

"But that's the point, Harry!" said Draco a bit more loudly, "We _won't_ be happy! Being with me isn't what you think. I... I'm not sincere and cheerful. I'm not honest and faithful. Tell me, Harry, do you really want that? I am ex- Death Eater. What would Weasley and mudblood Granger say?"

"Don't call her that!" Harry pointed his finger to Draco, but he just smirked and continued:

"See? I don't like your friends! Actually, I _hate_ them! We're too different, Harry. I love you, and I cannot ask you to sacrifice all your life just to be with me. Hidden. And neither can I."

"Oh, c'mon, cut the crap!" Harry lost his temper, "You're just as spoiled little snob as you always were!"

"You don't mean that!" Draco said at the verge of tears. But Harry wanted to make him feel awful. He wanted to hurt him, as bad as Draco hurt Harry.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do! Actually, you know what's the saddest part? You let Snape everything, and you hated him! Just because your father let him fuck you!"

Draco looked like he's going to lost his consciousness. Lucius answered for him:

"Shut the fuck up, you little freak! How _dare_ you to say something like that? And you say you love him? Snape raped him! Draco didn't let him anything, he was just a child!"

"Then why didn't you think like that when you actually gave him the blessing to ruin your son's life?"

Lucius went in house without a word. Harry and Draco were alone.

"So", began Harry, "Do you have anything to say without I leave forever?"

"Yes", nodded Draco sadly.

He moved closer to Harry, kiss him passionately and whispered in his ear:

"This is for goodbye! Don't forget me soon."

"But, Draco... is it really goodbye? Why don't you give us a chance?"

"There will be time for us, I promise. One day, and I hope it will be sooner than I hope..."

He waved him with a weak smile and came in the house. Harry walked, leaving his lover behind his backs.

* * *

One week ago Harry recieved a letter. It was from Draco. He was reading it slowly:

_Hello, my darling! London, 20. June of 1999._

_I don't know if you forgive me, but I have to tell you the true. I didn't break up with you because of the money. I can't believe that you actually meant that. I was really sick and I didn't want you to look at my last days. If you read this, I'm probably dead. Maybe it's better for both of us._  
_I know I promised you time for us. I believe in heaven, and I hope we will be there together forever. And most of all, I hope you'll live happy and fulfilled life and that you'll have kids. _  
_Um... And that you'll remember me, but not as a spoilled little snob. I hope you loved me at least as your lover. Because I loved you more than anything in the world. And it'll never change. _

_Your, Draco._

Harry couldn't hold his tears. He was just staring at Draco's handwriting. He couldn't believe his eyes. And behind a letter was a picture of Draco and him. Smiled. Happy.  
He knew he'd never be happy again. Because his happiness died with Draco's minty breath, weak smile and crystal voice...

* * *

_**The end...**_


End file.
